The Best Days Of Our Life
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: Lily and James 100 word drabble fic, following them through their seventh year to that fateful night their so called friend betrayed them.
1. Softening

Disclaimer: None of the settings or characters are mine.

Chapter 1

It had been a very peaceful summer for Lily Evans.

Although she felt sometimes now that the muggle world was not the world she belonged too, she enjoyed being there.

A taste of her childhood once again.

A break from the wizarding world. A break from her studies. A break from that idiot in her house, Gryffindor, James Potter.

She wondered why he had become so obsessed with her.

Why he never left her alone. She smirked, before sighing. She had been thinking about him a lot this summer and she was rather worried.

Was she really softening to him?

Word count: 100

An. Hey all, I hoped you like it. please review.


	2. Just Knowing

Chapter 2

James had had a good summer.

In fact he had had the best of his life.

Sirius his very best friend had come to his house having left his family home.

The two of them had spent the best days together. They weren't friends, they were brothers.

In the time when he had not been with Sirius though, he had been thinking about the very lovely Lily Evans.

He did miss her when they were on holiday. He missed the fights they had. He missed teasing her. But most of all he just missed seeing her every day. Knowing she was ok.


	3. Shock

Chapter 3

Lily was excited to be returning to school.

Not only because she had not seen all her wonderful friends over the holidays, who she had missed but because she was also now Head Girl.

The highest position any female student could reach there.

When she had told her mother and father they had been so proud of her. Of course her sister was a completely cow about it, and called her a freak.

But that didn't matter now, she was really going home.

Going in to the prefect's compartment when she had got on the Hogwarts express she was shocked to see her partner.

Word Count: 104


	4. Unbelievable

Chapter 4

James had of course known Lily was going to be head girl, and that was why he was so thrilled to be head boy.

When she walked into compartment and saw him, her face was a picture.

"What are you doing here Potter?" she asked.

"I am Head boy. Congratulations to you too Lily."

"You can not be head boy, you're a complete idiot." she raged.

"Oh darling I missed you too." he smirked, but in truth he really had.

She shook her head. "You are unbelievable." she said to him. "Unbelievable." she repeated. She was fuming.

"Aren't I just?"

Word count: 100


	5. That One

Chapter 5

"You know that you want me Evans." said James as they did there rounds.

"Do I? And how did you come to that conclusion."

"Well they always say that you act like you hate the ones you truly love."

"Yeah and they also say that - erm -"

"Come on sweet heart you must be getting slow." he said to her.

"Yeah I may be slow but you know the story of the hare and the tortoise."

"Well no - but I will be delighted to hear it on our date."

"You mean the one we are not going to going on."

"That's the one."

An: 105

An: thank you to all who have reviewed so far, I appreciate it. I think I am going to keep writing in 100 words drabble chapters though; I like the challenge of the word restriction.

Maybe I will write a proper long fiction one day, but this story wont be.

Please review!


	6. OK

Chapter 6

"Why don't you just go out with him to shut him up?" asked Mel, she was Lily's best friend.

"Because I don't really want too. I mean the guy is an idiot." she shook her head.

"But he might be quite sweet when you get to know him." Mel suggested.

"I don't think so mate." she muttered.

"Ok so he is a bit of a player but he also treats girls like a princess from what I've heard, once you get to know him."

"If I do it - I mean if. It is going to get him off my back isn't it?" Lily sighed. "Ok, I'll do it."

An: 109


	7. James Gets His Wish

Chapter 7

"Go out with me?" he asked.

"Ok." She nodded.

"Pardon?" he asked. James's face was a complete picture.

"Yes, ok, fine. I give up, surrender. I'll go out with you. 4ou've got one date. One chance with me so don't blow it." she said to him confidently.

"I won't believe me, so how does Hogsmeade sound, there's a trip next weekend if you'll let me take you." he suggested to her.

"Yeah ok, sounds good." She smiled, but begun dreading it already. It was bound to be unbearable.

"Right." he nodded.

"Then I will see you this weekend." she grinned

An: Yay, 100 exactly.

Please review!


	8. Got It Bad

Chapter 8

"I told you she was going to give in to me in the end."

"you did. I am sorry Prongs, I bow to your greatness my friend." said Padfoot.

"yeah. All I have to do nw is make sure she wants to go out with me for a second date. I have to get it perfect."

"well why don't you just do what you always do?"

"Because it is not just every other girl is it , Sirius. This is different. Its Evans…she's special mate."

"You've got it bad?"

"Yes, finally he gets it!" James laughed. He really did.


	9. A Point

Chapter 9

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go." Lily smiled.

They were standing out side of the school and were ready for the big date.

In silence they began the walk in to the village. James's hands were clammy, his mind was blank. He didn't know what to say.

He didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Potter, nervous? This is some thing I thought I was never going to see." Lily said to him.

"Well maybe you don't really know me Lily. Maybe you never gave me a chance." He explained. She nodded. He had a point.

An : 100


	10. Maybe

Chapter 10

"You know what I have to give it you. You're not the person I thought you were." Lily came out with.

The two of them had been out in the village together for three hours and she was surprisingly not longing for the castle. James wasn't so bad.

"Thank you… I do love it when I'm right."

Lily laughed. He was so big headed. "On second's thoughts…" she muttered to him.

As they walked along laughing their hands brushed together.

The first spark had gone out.

"So, we're friends?" asked James.

"Maybe…"

"Any thing more than friends?" he asked.

"We'll see…"

An: 101


	11. The Potter Charm

Chapter 11

"Now this was why I really did not want to go out with him in the first place."

"In case you found he was a decent person?"

"Exactly!" Lily insisted.

Mel laughed. She knew she shouldn't. Clearly this was some thing Lily felt very strongly about this. But she couldn't help it.

"Oh Mel, come on don't laugh at me, help me!"

"You know what they say Lily, once a girl is under the Potter charm..."

"Oh don't you dare say that, don't be mean. I am not under the Potter charm. I'm immune to it."

"You were till now."

An: 100


	12. No Reply

Chapter 12

It was Wednesday morning. James and Lily had got on for five whole days with out fighting.

"I don't get it. If you are so nice which you have been these last few days then how comes you were such an arse before?" she asked.

"Maybe I was never an arse after all!" he suggested as he got some toast.

"No now you've always been an arse. You bullied Sev. Why?"

"Why does any one bully any one? Because they had some thing the other one wants."

She looked at him. She had no idea how to reply to that.

An: 100


	13. Lunch

Chapter 13

"So what are you doing this week end?" she said wondering over to him.

"One minute let me get this straight. Lily 'I hate James Potter' Evans is asking him if he wants to met up over the week end?" he teased.

"No – I simply asked what you were doing you arrogant git." She said, smiling sweetly.

He laughed and sighed. "Quidditch practise. You want to meet for lunch after?" he asked scenically.

"Sure." She nodded. "That would be nice."

"Good. I am glad you think so." He said.

He still felt nervous about her but it was getting easier.

An: 100


	14. Stay Away

Chapter 14

Lily wasn't sure why she was unable to concentrate but she wasn't. It was Saturday and she was going to met James in an hour and a half.

Why had Mel told her to give him a chance? He had been nice to her that week. She had had a laugh with him.

And now there was actually a chance she might ending up falling in –

"Don't do it Lil." She heard a voice in her ear.

"And why the hell would you care what I did? After all I'm only a stupid mudblood right? Stay away from me Sev."

An: 100


	15. Eyes

Chapter 15

"Hey you!" said Lily as she came down the stair way to find James waiting for her to go in to the hall.

"You alright?" he asked as he got butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah not too bad. You?" she replied causally.

"I'm ok." He said as he turned, walking in to the great hall.

For the first time as they walked though there fingers brushed together.

It was a pleasant feeling, Lily thought to herself. She could feel the eyes of all the girls who through themselves over James on her.

James grinned. All eyes were on him…with Lily.

An: 100


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 16

"Ten days and counting. No arguments yet." Said Sirius to Remus, sighing.

They found it odd but any thing was better than Lily and James's normal routine for the past few years.

"So do you really think he has her at last?" Sirius pondered out loud.

"To be honest I don't know." Remus said to him. He had been friends with Lily longest but they still didn't talk about 'that' sort of things. "I think she is thinking about it though. I'm just grateful there not arguing." He said.

"It's bound to be the calm before the storm." Sirius predicted.

An: 100


	17. There and Then

Chapter 17

Sirius was unfortunately right. The next day the path of true love was blocked by of course James's stupidity.

He had been in potions class when he had noticed Severus Snape's shoe laces undone and when the lad walked passed had been unable to resist stepping on his shoe laces. The old ones were always the best.

When Snape fell Sirius had cracked up.

Lily had not. If looks had been able to kill James's would have been struck down there and then.

Remus sighed. James had had her. And now he had sent himself right back to square one.

An: 100


	18. Anything

Chapter 18

"I can not believe I fell for it, I cant I really though you had changed!" Lily yelled at him, fighting tears of frustration.

"Lily I didn't mean him any harm, not really. Old habits die hard." He muttered.

"Yeah. Well so do his. He was embarrassed in front of the whole class today!" she said to him as a tear bubbled over to her cheek.

"Please don't cry Lily. I'll do any thing to set things right. Please don't send me back to square one with you!"

"You did that by yourself. But do you mean it. Any thing?"

"Any thing…"

An: 102


	19. Tried

Chapter 19

This was it.

"I am sorry."

"Pardon me?"

"I am sorry for what I did to you in potions. I was wrong and it was dumb."

The whole school was watching. He was in the great hall and the entire school was watching him. He had never been so embarrassed.

But it was all for the love of Lily Evans so maybe it was worth it.

"Agreed. You are dumb…" said Severus, enjoying James's humiliation as much as Potter always enjoyed his own. "Consider you apology not accepted."

He said to him.

James turned to Lily. He had tried…

An: 99


	20. Go, Go Gryffindor

Chapter 20

"Thank you."

"He didn't accept it."

"At least you tried." She said to him. Lily and James were in the common room. She had been in the hall and she was almost proud of him. what he had done...and on front of his friends too.

"That wasn't the important bit." she explained.

"So am I back to square one?" he asked.

"No…let's see how things go. Get to bed Quidditch star." She said teasingly. "The first games this weekend right?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded. It was ten. She was right. He had to be on form.

"Go, go Gryffindor!"

An: 100


	21. Winning

Chapter 21

James flew as if he had been born on a broom that Saturday. He had always loved it, but knowing Lily, who was warming to him, made all the difference to him.

He score and dived, ducked, turned….every thing that he had done before…only better. And before he knew it there was an almighty scream.

The Gryffindor seeker had the snitch. They had won.

He landed. All the team about him were hugging each other and he embraced Sirius. Then over his friends shoulder he saw their house pour on to the field. Lily was there and she was beaming at him.

An: 102


	22. Pride

Chapter 22

She had her pride on, every Gryffindor did. Lily flew in to James's arms.

"You flew brilliantly today!"

"A compliment?" he asked.

"What can I say you deserve it!" she smiled. "James I am so proud of you!"

They held each other tighter, both beaming. She because he had done so well for their house and he because he had the girl of his dreams in his arms.

"Party in the common room!" Sirius yelled over the crowds, and a loud shout of agreement came from every Gryffindor.

James wrapped his arm round her waist, and they walked up the lawn together.

An: 102


	23. Together

Chapter 23

"When are you two going to stop the party?"

"Sirius we're not." James told his best friend.

"Sweet…" he said and walked off.

Lily and James were sitting side by side on the sofa.

"Cheers," he said raising his butterbeer bottle.

"Indeed." She said, joining the toast.

She looked at her watch. It was nearly eleven. Sirius had been right to ask when it was time to stop the party and she should have said soon. But she felt so happy and contented just sitting there with James that she felt she didn't want to go to bed that night.

An: 100


	24. Secretive Smiles

Chapter 24

Lily and James walked in to breakfast together their fingers brushing together.

It was quite obvious now that they were together, a couple in all but name.

His eyes strayed to her at every chance they got. Her ears consistently strained for the sound of his voice.

Small, secretive smiles were passed between the two all day as they walked passed each other in corridors.

According to the students the inevitable had come too passed.

Lily and James were in love.

The golden couple of their house, they might have well have taken the titles Prince and Princess of Gryffindor.

An: 100


	25. The First Time

Chapter 25

Lily and James sat by the lake, the tender displays of romance still not have grown old. Why should they? The embers of their romance were heating up.

She sat close by him, thinking still what an arrogant jerk he could be..

Feeling his eyes on her she turned her head to look in to his eyes. His wonderful eyes.

They were moving close and closer together, when finally after years of longing James kissed Lily.

She never thought she'd allow him to kiss her. But now he did, it felt good. It was wonderful.

He was a brilliant kisser.

An: 100


	26. Perfect

Chapter 26

"So we're a couple?"

"Yes…" she said to him. "I never thought I'd say that."

"Never did I Lils." He said wrapping his arms about her thin waist.

She smiled, but didn't blush like any other girl would have. She was his equal in every way.

"I have home work to do ok, I'll see you tonight." She said, kissing him swiftly, and running off.

He sighed. Their relationship might be brand new, but she was the same old Lily. He was glad of that. He never wanted her to change.

She was perfect. In his eyes, she was perfect.

An: 100


	27. First Fear

Chapter 27

Shock covered the entire Great Hall at Hogwarts hall. How could this happen? Surely they had got it wrong?

There had been an attack on muggles, and the ministry of magic was sure it had been by wizards.

Lily clasped James's hand for support, feeling vulnerable like so many of the other muggle borns in the hall. Those muggles weren't, but so easily could have been her parents or her sisters.

He took her hand with out tonight and hung his head sympathy and as a mark of respect. What short of evil, twisted person would do such a thing?

An: 100


	28. No One

Chapter 28

"What if is my mum and dad next James? What if some thing awful is going to happen?"

Lily was not the type to share her feelings, but she felt strangely and unexpectedly comfortable to do so with James.

"You heard what Dumbledore said, this is an isolated incident." He tried to comfort her.

"For now!" she fumed, angry he didn't seem to understand what had happened, and how it made her feel.

"Lily…it's going to be ok." He told her.

"You don't know that James. No one knows that." She reminded him as they embraced.

Nothing was for sure.

An: 100


	29. Tower Of Strength

Chapter 29

The atmosphere at Hogwarts was changed after that day.

All the muggle borns were alert, for ever writing home to their families to check that they were ok, while trying to never let on what had happened. Of the muggles knew about it. They thought it was some freak of nature accident.

It took a whole week before Lily could breathe easy again. The confident girl had been knocked for six.

Severus had not so much as offered her an ounce of comfort when they had passed each other in the corridors.

James had been her tower of strength.

An: 101


	30. Truth

Chapter 30

It took a while but Lily got back to normal. Her and James were almost constantly together, and oddly enough never needed a break.

They didn't have to be affectionate when they were together (thought they were more often than not). They fought all the time still.

But Lily and James were so infatuated by Halloween with one another.

"Mel…I am so scared."

"Why Lily?"

A tear dropped to her cheek as she realised the truth.

"Because I think – the only thing I didn't want – Mel I've done it."

"Done what?"

"Fallen in love with James. I love James."

An: 99


	31. Commitment

Chapter 31

As strong as her feelings were for James she had no intention of opening her heart to him yet.

They were close yes, and cared for each other, but for Lily and James long emotional conversations were not what they were about.

Lily and James were about having fun and every one about them felt it.

Mel watched as they walked to class, always having there mock fights and teasing one another.

Lily had taught James commitment.

"There's no one else," he told Remus. There never was going to be again. Lily was his every thing.

An: 96


	32. Perks

Chapter 32

They walked hand in hand.

"So my little pumpkin, how are we going to spend Halloween?"

"Knocking your teeth out if you ever call me that again."

"I really thought we were past all this."

"You thought wrong."

"Evidently."

Lily smiled, she loved teasing James and they both had quick and witty tongues. Besides, it was one of the perks of going out with him she thought at times.

She wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him passionately, making up for being so mean to him. Oh yes she thought. That was one of the perks as well.

An: 100


	33. Since You Asked

Chapter 33

Lily decided it was true what they said. Time flew when you were having fun. Before Lily knew it, December had come. So had a Yule Ball.

"My Lady will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the ball?"

"Well good sir as you asked me so nicely, how can I refuse?" she laughed.

They kissed, right there in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Remind me why I said no to you so many times?" she asked him, smirking.

"Because I am a complete idiot apparently." he murmured to her between kisses.

"Oh Yeah. That was it."

An: 100


	34. Ravishing

Chapter 34

Lily and the girls went in to Hogsmeade to get their new dress robes the visit before the ball. But Lily didn't get any thing. She had a muggle dress at home that she loved, and would ask her mother to send it.

"I am sure," James reassured her. "That you are going to look ravishing in what ever you wear."

"Ok what do you want?" she asked.

"So sceptical. Just enjoy the compliment will you?"

She thought about if for a moment. "Ok. And what pray tell are you wearing."

"Dunno yet."

"Glad to see you are putting thought into these things."

An: 103


	35. Scrub Up

Chapter 35

It was silly. She knew it was silly. But she was so bloody nervous.

Even after they had been together two months Lily was worried.

Which was so – unnecessary. She was her own person and she liked what she was in.

Who cared? She did…

"God I am hope I am not another James Potter fan girl."

-

"You look amazing darling."

Lily beamed. Her red dress was the right chose. It went with her hair and showed off her eyes.

"You don't scrub up that bad yourself." She said admiring his dress robes.

"What this old thing?"

An: 100


	36. Dancing

Chapter 37

Lily didn't stop dancing all night. James made sure of that. Not that she wanted too. Never had he been as attentive to her as was that night.

And she was so grateful. For every thing. For the fact she was alive. For the fact she was a witch. But more than any thing, the fact she had him.

That first term they had spent together had made her face up to one thing. She should have said yes to him long ago.

"Thank you James." She said to him in a loving tone.

Nothing else seemed appropriate.

An: 100


	37. Loved Up Losers

Chapter 37

The week between Christmas and New Years passed in an endless round of laughing, joking and playing. Lily at night most commonly found her self snuggling up to James side. No longer concerned about displaying too much or too little affection for one another they had found that when they stopped worrying about what the other thinking and just behaved naturally towards one another. When it was just them, being there selves together.

On News Years eve, Lily and James feel asleep on to sofa, side by side.

"Loved up losers," Sirius said as he saw them and went up to bed.

An. 104.


	38. Promise

Chapter 38

Lily didn't believe she had trusted to the peace which had fallen over her life at Christmas.

Another muggle raid. On New Years Eve. When she had been asleep in James arms.

"Its ok," he comforted her as she read the prophet.

"No it is not. On no level is this ever going to be ok." She said, but took refuge in his arms.

"Why is this happening?" she asked.

"I don't know sweetheart." He said kissing her hair. What ever happened he vowed to protect her. That would be the promise that led his to his death.

An. 100


	39. Over

Chapter 39

Hogwarts did not seem so able to bounce back from the attack this time. The muggle born population of students seemed to be going about together for security. Except Lily, who only felt safe when she was with the Marauders. She hated that. She had been her own person and now it was as if she was depending on James.

But there was another explanation. When they were together she knew she was there to defend him from harm, he was safe.

With their arms wrapped around one another they walked to class. The time for fighting was over.

An. 99


	40. Fight or Die

Chapter 40

James was sure he had never worked so hard. No longer did he pass notes in class. As the dark days set in he knew he had to start working.

With the second muggle attack he made a decision. He was going to be an Auror. He was going to fight to stop stuff like that happening.

From across the class he and Lily smiled at each other. They were going to be ready for what ever lay ahead of them. They had to be. There was no choice in the matter any more.

It was time to fight. Or die…

An. 102


	41. Gryffindor Courage

It was a good thing James was working so hard thought Lily to herself as they approached the NEWTS. The end of there time at school was fast approaching. They didn't have a lot of time left at Hogwarts.

What was going to happen to them then she wondered? Were they going to stay together? She hoped so. She didn't want to lose him now. She had a feeling though, they had only just got started.

Great things were waiting for her and James. And they were going to face them with every bit of Gryffindor courage they had.

An: 99


	42. Merlin Knows

"Come on, Lily you have been working all day." James said as he sat down by her in the common room. She was about to make as biting comment in reply when he took her quill out of her hands.

He was only concerned.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said to him with a sorry excuse for a smile. But she had to work. If she didn't work then she thought about the war, which she was sure was coming.

Her family was in real danger.

"Why is life never simple anymore?"

"Only Merlin knows." He said shaking his head.


	43. A Man

Chapter 43

James looked at the Prophet. This was getting serious.

Three muggles attacks.

There was no denying it. The wizarding world was heading for war.

Lily come up to him behind him and put her arms about him.

"Someone has to put a stop to it Lily. It isn't right." He said to her. God if he had to take up the war himself he was going too.

"I know it isn't," she muttered, kissing the back of his neck tenderly.

But saying it wasn't enough any more. It was time to act.

It was time for him to be a man.

An: 101


	44. Direction

Chapter 44

James sat in the library. The only subject he had 'revised' for was Defence Against the Dark Arts. He didn't care about his NEWTs. Not any more. Life was about perspective. The attacks had given him some of that.

He would resit if he had too.

No more playing. The time for that had come and gone.

He had made up his mind. He was going to be an Auror. And he was going to Dumbledore. He could help him, he was sure.

Give him direction. Tell him what to do. There had to be something to do.

An: 100


	45. Dumbledore

Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"But sir there has to be something we can do." said James to Dumbledore.

He had gone to him the day after the library.

"James I admire your courage." the headmaster said to him. "but you are a student who is meant to be studying for his exams."

"Professor, I am going to be honest I have stopped caring about my exams. I have to do something."

"When you finish up here I will help you one hundred percent. But get your exams James. Then we'll talk." he said with his eyes twinkling. The boy was brave and strong.

An: 101


	46. Worth Fighting For

Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Lily felt sick. It was the night before the NEWTS. The next day she and James begun the next stage of their life. They were on their way to adulthood.

"When we get out into the real world nothing is going to stop me and you, Lils. You know that don't you?" he asked as they sat by the lake and he caressed her face.

"Yeah. I know." she said. Kissing him she smiled. There was something's that were worth fighting for. They were definitely one of them.

Whatever waited round the corner, it would wait a little longer.

An: 101


	47. Exams

Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"You know I am sure I got that wrong. I am never going to pass." complained Peter to his friends as they came out the first exam.

As they took one anothers hand those, it was obvious James and Lily felt they had done alright. They felt very confident in fact.

Sharing secret smiles she put her hair on his shoulder. Out of her eyes she saw Severus. In the old days she might have hid her love for James. But no more. She didn't care what he thought. It wasn't him who mattered to her any more.

An: 100


	48. Decisions

Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Are you going to join the fight with us when all this is over Peter?" asked Remus Lupin.

The four marauders and Lily were by the lake revising. They had been speaking about what Dumbledore said and he had been keeping quiet.

"Of course he is. Its goes without saying, doesn't it?" Sirius stuck up for him.

He nodded.

James hadn't noticed. He was too busy thinking about his own fight. And how to get him and Lily through it together.

It was there he decided after they graduated he'd propose.

They would be together forever that way.

An: 100


	49. Bearable

Chapter 49 L i l y s a t i n h e r d o r m r o o m

Chapter 49

Lily sat in her dorm room. This was it then. She was going home. And when September came she wasn't going to be returning to Hogwarts.

She had to go out in to the real world and get herself a job. But she wasn't going to do it all by herself, of that she was sure. No way was she on her own. James was going to be by her side every step of the way.

She smiled. A year ago she would have hated that fact. Now it was the only thing that made leaving Hogwarts bearable.

An: 100


	50. She

Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sirius said to James after he had told him of his plans to make Lily his wife.

"Yes I am sure. She is everything I want. She is all I want. I am not going to let her slip through my fingers." he was passionately in love with her.

"Then I think you are doing right." he nodded.

"Will you be my best man?" James asked. He'd have no one else.

"Of course I will," Sirius beamed. He would stand by his best mate on the biggest day of his life.

An: 101


	51. Never Before

Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Lily just didn't know what was up with James.

He had been quiet for days. This was not what she needed him to be. Now they were out of the castle.

She needed him. More than she ever had.

But at last he had broken his silence to her when he had sent an owl asking her to met him. He had to ask her something.

It was unlike him to be so serious. She wondered what was up. She hoped he was well. She didn't want anything to be wrong.

They needed each other like never before.

An: 100


	52. Have Too

Chapter 52

Chapter 52

James stood by the river waiting for Lily.

This was it. That night was_ the _night. He was going to ask her to be his wife.

Lily came over to him. She had put on a red dress that went with her hair perfectly for the evening.

"Hello darling," she said to him.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" he said as they embraced. They hadn't seen one another for almost a week.

"I am ok. How are you?"

He paused. "I - I have to be honest, I am nervous, Lily. I have to ask you something tonight."

An: 100


	53. Asking

Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Ok what is it?" she asked him.

How did he just come out with it? And now she was expecting something.

"I think I have done this all wrong." He said nervously.

He was never nervous.

"What's going on James? Spit it out." She said to him smiling.

He shrugged. He had better do as he was told.

"Marry me Lil's. Be my wife." He said to her.

She stared at him in shock. That had not been what she had been expecting. He wanted her to marry him?

Well, she loved him. Nothing was holding her back.

An: 100


	54. Joy

Chapter

Chapter 54

"Yes." she said to him nodding.

The words just fell out of Lily's mouth.

She just felt as if it was natural. The right thing to say. James was a good man now. He wasn't how he had been when they had started school now.

And she loved him. More than anything.

He swept her up in his arms. She had said yes. They were going to be man and wife. They were going to be married and have kids.

Everything was going to be ok.

James pushed his lips to hers. And then he kissed her passionately.

An: 100


	55. One

Chapter 55

Remus, Sirius and Peter beamed as James told them the good news. At long last, Sirius thought. James and Lily were going to be married. As he watched them both, they seemed so natural. As if they had been together since they had been since birth. As if they had never been apart. They were partners. They were a package. They were one.

He smiled excitedly at Remus. James had always said to them that he was going to get his girl. And now he had. He didn't like he had ever seen a couple so in love.

An: 100


	56. Time

Chapter 56

James strolled up to Hogwarts. He loved life at that moment. But he still had to think practically.

He had – or was going to have soon, a wife. Then, they were going to have sons and daughters together. He wanted to be able to protect them.

In the months that had passed since he had been to see Dumbledore for the first time he had not forgotten what he had been told.

Exams were over now. He wanted to start training. If he got the grades he was going to be an Auror.

It was time to start fighting.

An: 100


	57. If

Chapter 57

"If you are going to be involved then I want to be as well." said Lily

Lily wanted to join the Order. James wasn't happy about that.

"I want to do this so I can protect you. Not so that I put you in even more danger." he said to her.

"Ok I can accept that," she said to him but she could feel the tears in her eyes. "But if I am locked up in here then who is going to protect and look after you. I am not going to marry you only to lose you."

An: 100


	58. Only Just

Chapter 58

It had been decided. If James was going to be in the order he was going to have to accept his wife to be was as well.

They had agreed whatever came they were going to face it together as a partnership. Just because he didn't like that now, he couldn't go back on it. He only wished he could protect her.

"Your certainly no damsel in distress love." He said kissing her forehead with warm affection.

"Have you only just worked that one out?" she chuckled. Men!

"Apparently so." He sighed as he cuddled her close to him.

An: 99


	59. Planning

Chapter 59

The pair sat in front of the fireplace at James's parents as they organised the big day.

"I think I am going to have deep red for the bridesmaids, with it being a winter wedding and because then they will match the roses in my bouquet."

"Very well my sweet."

"It means you are Sirius and the others will have to have red ties."

"Got it darling."

"Are you even listening to me James Potter?"

"Of course I am we are planning the most important day of our lives angel."

"Just you remember that dearest."

"I will sweetie."

An: 100


	60. Pleading

Chapter 60

"Mama, daddy I want you to ask Petunia – no persuade her to come to the wedding. I know we have hardly seen one another lately but she is my sister. James and I want her there." Said Lily.

She had begun rounding up guests for her big day. Her family were first on her list.

"Well you know we can try for you baby but she is so caught up in this new romance of hers with this Dursley, she has time for no one but him."

"I am her sister though. Surely she can give me an one afternoon."

An: 100


	61. Ready

Chapter 61

"There were more muggle attacks today James. The time is getting closer." Said Sirius.

He had been reading the news paper that morning when he had read the story. Three were dead. Ten were insane.

"I know. And you know what I am just willing the war on now."

He was ready to fight. He had his beliefs. He would hold true to them no matter what.

He was determined to be a hero. To prove what he was worth. Prove to Lily she had a good husband.

"I know what you mean. I'm ready too." Sirius agreed.

An: 100


	62. Well Then

Chapter 62

"She says she will not come." Lily's mother broke the news to her.

James, sitting at her side, took his fiancées hand. He had known how much she had wanted her sister there.

Lily, refusing to show how much Petunias snub hurt her, smiled through it all.

"Her loss." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

James nodded. It most certainly was. Lily didn't need her.

She looked at him for courage for she felt so hurt she didn't feel she had any of her own.

"Well then." She shrugged. There was nothing else to say.

An: 100


	63. Tears

Chapter 63

"I just want us to be married and safe now." Lily whispered into her darling's ear. She felt so tired, lethargic. She wanted to sleep.

"I wish it could be so sweetheart." James agreed as they cuddled on the sofa. But he feared they would never be safe till the darkness had gone. It would pass. But how soon he didn't know.

A tear spilled on to her cheek, unnoticed by him.

"I wanted her to be there James. I needed my big sister. I still do."

"No you don't baby. Your stronger than that." He promised her.

An: 100


	64. Dates

Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"The order meeting is tomorrow night ok?" said James as he came in to the flat he and Lily were sharing.

She had made him promise that as soon as he knew he would tell her. He could do a lot of things but lie to his Lily was not one of them, not even if he wanted too. Not now.

Knowing it pained him to tell her and thus put her in danger she nodded.

"Thank you sweetheart."

He nodded.

"Did you book it today?" James asked.

"Yes. We're going to be married next month." Lily beamed.

An: 100


	65. The Order

Chapter 65

Dumbledore looked about the table. Every one he had asked to come to the meeting had answered his call and about him he knew he had not only the morally greatest, but some of the finest witches and wizard s of the age about him. Brave people ready to give their lives.

Lily and James sat side by side holding hands under the table, giving one another strength. Sirius and Remus were standing behind them. Peter was also with them as was Mel. Aberforth Dumbledore and among other the Prewett brothers had come.

The Order of the Pheonix was formed.

An: 102


	66. Dresses

Chapter 66

Mel looked at Lily gob smacked. Her friend looked beautiful. Truly stunning.

There she stood before the mirror in a wedding dress. The wedding dress. It was the one.

It had a low back, and a hauteur neck strap round the top. The silk material seem to hang lightly over her body, as if it had been made for her.

Lily was shocked at the sight of herself almost. It was a very odd, but wonderful sensation. Seeing herself in a wedding dress made it real. She was going to be a bride.

She really was going to becomes Mrs Potter.

An: 103


	67. A Question

Chapter 67

Sirius and James had their suits. They had been sent out to do that specifically by Lily to get them. With that done, they felt no guilt whatsoever about going for a quick drink at The Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you think I am going to make a good husband?" James asked.

Teasingly, Sirius shook his head. "No, I think you'll be a crap one."

Sirius chuckled at the expression on his friend's face. Had James actually thought he had been being serious?

James punched his arm as he realised he was kidding.

"You'll be a great husband mate."

An: 100


	68. Sure

Chapter 68

James could not wait to be a married man now. With all the worries that he and Lily had on their shoulders, somehow the wedding would put them all on the back burner for the day.

And that was what they both needed. A break from the pain.

If they were married then they were going to be safe from it all. If they were together then they were going to be unbreakable.

He would spend the rest of his life telling her how much she meant to him.

He was so sure they would grow old together.

An: 100


	69. Nerves

Chapter 69

Lily was at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Having just come off of duty, she was having a cup of tea before going home.

As she put her previously cold hands run the steaming mug her engagement ring caught her eyes and filled her with warmth. She and James would be married the next week. When she was next on duty she would be someone's wife.

She was so excited. They would move in together, they would have kids, everything married couples did. Everything…

A slight nervousness rose in her as she thought about the wedding night….

An: 100


	70. The End of An Era

Chapter 70

Sirius, Peter and Remus were determined to make sure that James enjoyed his last night of freedom knowing that from now on before he was a marauder he was going to be a husband. If he was going to do Lily justice then he was going to have to be. Thus, all four of them knew that evening they were laying an important era of their lives to bed. James felt sad Bur excited.

He knew he was going to adore being married to the women he knew to be the love of his life. But he would miss the lads.

An: 103


	71. The Hen Night

Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Mel and Lily were in the Evans house with a few of the other girls from their school days at Hogwarts.

This was it. The hen night.

With full glasses and arms about each other the girls laughed and joked there way through the night knowing the boys were going to be going the same thing.

But Lily still wished there was someone else there. Her sister. She had given Petunia and Severus up. Her best friends from her youth.

Everything was going to change. Yet she and James were going to make the change well worth it.

An: 100


	72. The Big Day

Chapter 72

Chapter 72

The next morning was understandably stressful. Lily sat in her room with her brides maids about her, trying to get their own as well as her hair and make up done. Before she even had her dress on she turned to find her mother in tears. Her baby was going to be married. Both her girls had grown up.

Lily turned to the mirror to find it was true. She really had grown up for the image staring back at her was one of a woman. She had grown. And she was ready to fly the nest and build her own with the man she loved.

An: 106


	73. Fate

Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Lily and her dad sat side by side in the car as they moved off to go to the church. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't the same nervous as when she had been going in to an exam or even like when she had gone to Hogwarts for the very first time. This was real anticipation. The feeling of knowing everything in her life was going to be turned on its head.

Two years before she had loathed James Potter and now she was marrying him.

It was strange how fate worked things out at times.

An: 101


	74. Breakdown

Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Severus had been in Spinner's End when he had watched the wedding car pull out of the Evans residence. The car that he was sure was going to take his beautiful love to her death. By the end of the day Lily was going to be a Potter and then there was going to be no hope for her. She was going to join the Order of the Phoenix and she was going to die. And there was absolutely nothing he could do for her.

She was the only person he had ever really loved. So it was no surprise to him that when the car was out of sight he broke down in tears.

An: 117

It was a long one, but every word was needed.


	75. Here Comes The Bride

Chapter 75

Chapter 75

James turned to see Lily walking down the isle. They were in the church and they were only minutes away from being man and wife. And then they were going to be together for ever.

This had been what he had been longing for the past seven years. Ever since he had met her he knew this day was going to come. But in everyone of his dreams she had never quite looked this perfect, and never had he been quite so in love with her as he was in that moment. He made a promise to her in his heart that he would worship her all their days.

An: 109


	76. I Do

Chapter 76

Chapter 76

James and Lily took ones another's hands. This was it. They were taking there vows to be one another's forever.

Turning to look at one another, they beamed, but for one moment Lily felt sad. She didn't know why. A sense foreboding came over her.

But it was just a moment. And then it was gone.

She smiled up at James. They were on the edge of a new life, where nothing could separate them.

"I do."

They were two words that enriched her world.

"I do."

They were two words that filled up his heart with more hope for the future than ever before.

An: 107


	77. Married

Chapter 77

As Lily and James Potter stepped back out into the sun light that surrounded the church they both felt as if they could literally jump for joy.

After all the many months of planning, stressing and waiting it had happened. They were officially man and wife. They belonged to each other. They were married.

James felt as if he wanted to kiss her for ever. He didn't ever want to let her go. She was so precious and so kind and so loving.

She was his everything.

Nothing could stop them now.

The world was waiting for them.

An: 100


	78. Come Hell or High Water

Chapter 78

Sirius beamed as he stood beside Mr and Mrs Potter in their wedding picture. He didn't think he had ever been as proud as that moment to be the best friend of James Potter.

Every hope and dream his friend had ever had had been leading to that supreme moment when James could call Lily his wife and to see a dream come true was a magical thing.

He knew they were made for each other; they had come through so much that they had to be.

Come hell or high water they were going to be together.

An: 100


	79. First Dance

Chapter 79

Chapter 79

James and likely went out to the dance floor holding hands. Their firsts dance.

Among everything else that day she knew it was going to be the most romantic part of the day.

It had been the part she was most looking forward too. James taking her in his arms and holding her close. She had never needed a man to protect her and she never would but she couldn't deny she enjoyed the feeling of security her husband gave her.

Her husband.

"I do love you James." She said to him breathlessly.

"I love you too…beloved wife…"

An: 100


	80. Tonight

Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Lily and James Potter had made their way back to the master bedroom. This had been the part of the day she had been most nervous about.

For all there affection towards one another they had held off till this night to consummate their love.

Now, it had come.

She had never felt him look at her with such desire. Loving desire.

He wanted her more than anything. And she him.

Stepping towards him confidently, she put her arms about his neck and begun kissing him ardently and passionately.

She cared for no-one else but her husband.

An: 99


	81. Mrs Potter

Chapter 81

Lily and James held each other.

A satisfied smile had settled on both there faces, and contented was the only word she could think of to describe the way she was feeling.

They weren't safe. No with the war going on but for that night…

"James…"

"Hm?" he asked opened his eyes and beaming at her.

"We really did it, didn't we? We got married…I'm your wife." She said to pushing her lips to his, their skin rubbing together.

"I think we did, Mrs Potter." James said as he returned her caresses.

Lily. At last. His Mrs Potter.

An: 100


	82. Home

Chapter 82

"Welcome to life as Mrs Potter." said James as they went into their flat.

Their home. Their marital home.

"Remind me why we came back off honey moon?" she said to him.

"So I could do this…" he said as he picked her up and carried her across the threshold making her giggle.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." she responded playfully as begun kissing him as he walked into the living room.

"Women you are an absolute animal." he said teasingly. "And that is exactly why I married you."

"James." she said.

"Yes sweetie."

"Shut up."

"Ok…"

An: 100


	83. So Much

Chapter 83

"Can you believe it Lily?" asked James. "We have been back for what two days and there is already news of another muggle attack."

"It is not fair." she said to him.

She knew they had had the paradise time of their marriage already. There was bond to be worse yet to come.

She took his hand, kissed it and then covered it with her own.

"I just want to live with my wife in a safe world. Is that so much to ask?" he questioned.

"By the looks of things - yes." she nodded before sighing.

An: 99


	84. A Bit More

Chapter 84

The drudges of the realities of life had really set in for Lily. Her and James were back at work. Just were she didn't want to be.

In order to try and keep her mind off of the muggle attacks she tried to keep her mind on her husband. She found it was easy. Her love for James she was sure was still only just growing. She and he had the whole of there lives together.

And she was determined every day they lived she was going to love him just a little bit more than she had the day before.

An: 101


	85. Dark Times

Chapter 58

"Work at the Order is about to get heavy James. With the attacks coming as regularly as they are now there is no more time for messing about. We cant hang on any longer without going under." Sirius said as they walked along. Night time was coming and the temperature had dropped as the two old friends walked down Diagon alley speaking in hushed voices.

"I know what is going on.." James said to him nodded.

"I know. But I just wanted to give you the heads up for keeping Lily safe. These are dark times we live in."

An: 101


	86. Begun

Chapter 86

"Things are about to get really serious. There is going to be no more messing about. We are going to have to go out on to the streets and start fighting soon."

Lily pressed her forehead to her husband's. A silence held them in the moment together as she sat on his lap.

"I can't lose you now husband."

Their lips collided. It was as if it was the first kiss all over again. She had never felt or need him in this way. So he scooped her up, took her to their bedroom and Harry's life begun.

An: 100


	87. She Held Dear

Chapter 87

Just a moment longer thought Lily as she lay with her head on James's chest. She didn't want to get up. She was ready for it.

The night before had been sensational. Watching over her husband as he slept she felt her heart swell. She was proud of him. That he was so passionate as to fight for good. She couldn't imagine life without him.

A tear fell down her cheek as she remembered what he had said to her the night before. The fighting was about to start.

And she would fight too. For all she held dear.

An: 101


	88. Both

Chapter 88

He had warned her it was going to be like this. But maybe she still hadn't really expected it to be. She hadn't been ready. So as Lily sat in St Mungos stroking her husband hair after he had been stacked by a death eater she begun to question what they had got there selves in too. She was so scared.

It was more important than ever that she didn't lose him.

"We need you." She whispered to him. "Both of us."

"Both?" Sirius had walked in to the room at that moment.

She nodded.

"Both of us."

An: 101


	89. Appearences

Chapter 89

Sirius sat with Lily in the corridor.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning. I did the test. Its positive." she said to him with a sigh.

"You happy?"

"Despite appearances yes. I and James want kids. I don't think we really wanted them yet but if you are asking if I want the baby then yeah, of course I do." A tear spilled over. "But not on my own. Tell me he is going to wake up." She pleaded with him desperately.

"Of course he will. He has a baby to care for now. He's a daddy."

An: 101


	90. Really

Chapter 90

James lay at home on the sofa. Lily was holding his hand. He was bruised and battered.

"Baby you should'a seen the other guy."

"There's no more time for kidding." She said to him. "I've got news for you Mr Potter."

"What is it?" he questioned.

Opening up his hand, she placed it across her stomach. "My tummy's the only thing which is stopping you touch your child." She laughed happily. "James – I'm pregnant. And I'm having our baby."

A happy sob escaped his month as he choked up. "You mean it?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I 'm really pregnant."

An: 101


	91. Dreams

Chapter 91

"I think he or she is going to be a Quidditch star."

"No James that is not what you think, that is what you dream." teased Lily as she lay in his arms, his hand on her stomach as the talked about their baby.

"Ok so what do you want it to be when it is older?"

"I don't know really. I must say I am much more thinking about when it is born." she said to him. "How are we going to keep it safe James. I don't want him or her growing up in a war zone."

An: 101


	92. Tears On His Cheeks

Chapter 92 

"Is Sirius ok?" asked Lily as she run in to the flat.

She had come as soon as she had got her husbands message that there best friend had been harmed in an attack.

If it wasn't one of them then it was the other she thought to herself.

She and James had been talking the night before and they had decided they were going to ask him to be the godfather of their child. They couldn't lose him.

"He's ok." said James as he took her protectively in his arms, tears coming down on to his cheeks.

An: 100


	93. In All But Name

Chapter 93

Sirius lay in bed with a smile on his face. Screw getting attacked by a death eater this was the best bloody day of his life.

The Potters sat on either side off him and they had asked him to be god father.

He nodded. "Too right I will be."

He was going to be the third most important person in the child's life. He was going to be practically family.

"I swear I wont let him or her down."

"We know you wont Padfoot, we know." said James. The two of them were brothers in all but name.

An: 101


	94. New

Chapter 94 

Their first Christmas as man and wife took a back seat for James and Lily that year. They had far too much going on. Everything was too busy.

As they headed in to the new year though James watched for the signs of the pregnancy that were soon to show on his wife's body.

He couldn't wait for her to beginning to show, so the whole world knew how much they loved one another as well as how much they were going to love their child.

They were on the edge of what promised to be a new and wonderful life.

An: 101 


	95. In Dreams

Chapter 95

Snape could not believe what he was hearing. She had got herself pregnant. The stupid woman.

In this time of all times. When things were so dangerous she had allowed Potter to put her in even greater danger.

He felt as if he was going to cry every time he heard her name from Dumbledore's lips.

He had turned spy for her. And he wasn't even able to tell her what he was doing for her.

For the love of Lily Evans…

He shut his eyes and let dreams take him. For when he was in dreams, she was with him always. 

An: 102 


	96. Family

Chapter 96

Maybe it wasn't enough Lily thought sometimes. She and James were so swept up by their romance sometimes she thought that maybe they did forget what they were really going to have to face some days. They had been asked to join with the dark lord and they had refused.

They were standing up to a man who did not accept no for an answer. She knew they were strong enough.

But nothing could take away her fear of him. Not for her own life but the life of her child. The two of them were her family. Her life.

An: 100


	97. New Era

Chapter 97

James didn't know why he was doing it the muggle way, but he felt he had to anyway. So as he and Lily sat in the room that they were already referring to as the nursery or the Baby's rooms, he tried to place together what was going to be their child's crib.

He wanted to build it with his own hands. It was going to be safer for the baby somehow if he did he felt. Lily looked on at him lovingly and the silence between them was so comforting for him. A new era was indeed dawning.

An: 99


	98. Can't Wait

Chapter 98

Lily and James lay in their bed together side by side. Neither was sleeping though. Lily smiled at her husband as he placed his hands on her growing bump.

"The baby's going to be strong." They didn't know what sex it was yet. The healers had offered to tell them but they didn't want to know. As long as their child was healthy and happy, neither cared.

Sitting up, he kissed Lily's stomach as had become his habit. "I can't wait to meet you."

Lily smiled indulgently and run her hand through her husband's hair. Neither could she.

An: 100


	99. Sighing

Chapter 99

"I was talking to my mum today." Lily told her husband. "My sisters pregnant. Funny isn't it? If it was different then the two babies would grow up together." She said to him. "Be like brothers or sisters, or indeed brother and sister."

James knew what had come to pass still sadden his wife. Her family. He knew she missed them. But she also felt none of them knew what she was going through. None of them understood what had come to be in her world. How could they?

She sighed as he took her in his arms.

An: 100


	100. Safe

Chapter 100

"What is going on with the order?" asked Lily as she lay on the bed. James had just got in from work.

"If you think I am going to tell my eight months pregnant wife that you are having a giggle." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Lily for my sake, let me protect you just this once." He asked gently and she nodded.

Things weren't going well then she thought to herself.

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead as they embraced. Thank god for this child who kept her out of danger.

An: 100

Yay for the 100th chapter!


	101. Greatest

Chapter 101

"James! Oh my god James, wake up, it's coming!" Lily said as she nudged her husband. It was the middle of the night and she had awoken to find her waters had broken, the baby was coming.

"Mmm?" James said sleepily.

"The baby." She said to him and he was instantly alert.

Their eyes met and both of them knew what this meant. Their lives were about to change forever.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. They had been waiting the best part of a year for this.

"The greatest day of our life has dawn." She smiled.

An: 100


	102. Painful

Chapter 102

Lily screamed. The greatest day of her life?

She was beginning to doubt that. The most painful? Perhaps.

"James, get this thing out of me." She begged her husband who stood at her side mopping her brow as she lay in St Mungos.

"It'll be out soon baby and then you're going to be a mummy." He said to her overjoyed. This was everything he had ever wanted. Him and Lily having a baby together. Their family was about to be born.

"Keep going honey we are so close." He said as she squeezed his hand tightly and screamed again.

An: 100


	103. Crying

Chapter 103

"Here he is Mrs Potter. You have a beautifully healthy baby boy."

"Oh come here you." Lily and James were sobbing as the nurse gave them there child. He sat by her side on the bed as she cradled their boy for the very first time.

"Hello baby." He said to his son as the little lad opened his eyes sleepily. "Oh Lily. His eyes..."

There was no questioning where they had come from. Straight from her.

"He's – James – " she couldn't describe what she felt adequately. No words however great could sum up this moment. "We did it."

An: 100


	104. Always

Chapter 104

James had not left his sons side since he had been born. He knew he had made a new best friend that day. Sirius was going to have to share him.

"You and me have only just got started." he whispered to Harry. Lily was asleep on the bed so the boys had some time to themselves.

"We're going to have so much fun. There are so many places I want to take you. So much I want to tell you. But all you have to know right now is I love you. And daddy will always love you."

An: 99


	105. Precious

Chapter 105

"Harry...look at mummy." Lily was awake and feeling much more awake. Her son was on her chest having just been fed and feeling content. She knew she was never going to tire of just watching and looking at him.

Her baby. Her absolutely gorgeous boy.

She laughed for no reason. A permanent smile was on her face.

"Any one would think I was the first women to give birth. But no one has given birth to you before, my wonderful little son. And you are mine precious boy."

She loved her Harry more than anything. More than life itself.

An: 99


	106. Love

Chapter 106

Sirius looked down on his new godson. He was so happy.

"Here he is then James. Our Harry. The first of a new generation." he said as he cradled him in his arms.

"Quite. And I think he likes his Uncle Padfoot already." he said as the looked over him together.

"It makes sense now. The Order, the fighting. We've something worth fighting for James." Sirius said to him.

James nodded. He had never thought his best friend could fall in love. But as he cradled the baby he knew his best friend knew what love was.

An: 99


	107. A New Fear

Chapter 107

Lily and James had come home. They had their son with him. He was all that mattered now.

All they wanted to do was look at him. Love him.

"You have a rival for my heart James." Lily told him.

"I think I can withstand the competition." he said as he looked in to the crib.

"I have never been so happy." she said to him, feeling tears sting her. But there was something in her heart that told her something was wrong.

"Me neither."

Suddenly nothing seemed more terrifying to the new mother than tomorrow.

An: 98


	108. Made

Chapter 108

Remus and Peter had come over to the Potters to congratulate them on the birth of their son.

He was a simply beautiful baby thought Remus as he saw him for the first time in the arms of his mother Lily had never been as stunning as she was in that moment, in her baggy jeans, a jumper, with her baby in her arms.

"She was made for motherhood." James muttered in the ears of his best friends. "Weren't you darling." he asked as he wondered over. Lily looked confused put didn't press it as knelt down by her and her son.

An: 102


	109. Had Too

Chapter 109

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office deep in thought. He had to tell them about the prophecy he had heard. He had too. It was the boy. He was the chosen one. Yet he knew this was going to break the Potters hearts. He had seen them at Order meetings on the run up to having their baby. He was everything they had ever wanted he was sure. And yet now he had to give them the news that was going to shatter their happiness. It wasn't fair on them he knew. But they had too know.

An: 99 


	110. Little

Chapter 110

James and Lily held hands. Dumbledore had come and he had gone. And in his wake he had left devastation. The Dark Lord was looking for their son. If he ever found him he was going to kill him.

"Harry…" said Lily as if she was in a dream. He was all she wanted. See him, hold him, smell him. Her baby.

She run into the nursery and picked her son up, her husband following her.

"How could anyone want to hurt him James? He is a baby. Just a little baby. My little baby."

He shook his head.

An: 100


	111. So Loved

Chapter 111

Sirius Black did not want to believe what he was hearing. This wasn't right surely there had to be some sort of mistake.

In his arms he held Harry, who had no idea what was going on. He was the only one and that was for the best. By the time he grew up this would all be over and he wasn't going to have to think about it.

"We are going to keep you safe my little man. You are so loved, you have no idea. You don't worry. Me, daddy and mummy are going to sort it out.

An: 102


	112. Brothers

Chapter 112

"I want to do it and that is why I am offering. I want to keep my best friends and my godson safe." Sirius said. James didn't think he had ever been as serious as he was in that moment.

Sirius he had always known was fiercely loyal to him but what he was saying now was above and beyond what he expected him to do for him. Sirius was a true brother to him whenever it mattered.

He was going to be there secret keeper.

"I love you." James said. It was the first and only time he did.

An: 100


	113. Now

Chapter 113

The flat where Lily and James had been so happy was packed up. They were moving to Godrics Hollow that very day. It had barely been a year they lived there and Lily was surprised how hard she found it to leave. But it had been where they had come back to after they had been on honeymoon and it was where they had conceived their son. It meant so much to her and had so many good memories. She didn't want to go but knew they had to for the sake of their son. And he was what was important now.

An: 102


	114. Spooked

Chapter 114

"Well if nothing else it is a lot bigger than the flat was." Said James to Lily to try and keep her spirits up.

But this was the first time he had ever seen her so obviously spooked. Since they had arrived she had not put their son down once. Nor had she allowed him to hold him. She was drawing on their baby's courage to fuel her own he was sure, but he didn't blame her. He was scared too. Not that he was going to admit that to her.

"I guess so." She nodded. He eyes didn't leave Harry.

An: 101


	115. Not All Bad

Chapter 115

Lily had to say it was not how she had thought she would be speeding her first wedding anniversary, shut up in a house she was not allowed to leave. She wondered how long it was going to go on for.

But James as ever made the effort by cooking for her. And why not? It was as he said they had a lot to celebrate. They had had a son. They were still together. And he loved her more now than he ever had before.

"Its isn't all bad, is it?" he asked .

She shook her head.

"No it isn't."

An: 102


	116. First And Last

Chapter 116

Sirius had gone to see the Potters of Christmas day as had the other two marauders. After all where else were they going to go. The Potters were like family to all of them and they were all desperate to share in Harry's firsts Christmas together. At six months old of course he did not know what was going on but as ever he did his bit just by being their and giving those about him something to focus their emotion as well we attention on.

"Next Christmas will be better." James hoped.

But their would be no next Christmas.

An: 100


	117. Fate and Destiny

Chapter 117

It was the quietest new years James had ever had. The marauders had come round of course just as they had for Christmas and yet the found it hard to raise his and his wife's spirits. The New Year gave them no comfort and it offered no safety for their son which was the only thing either of them wanted.

"What is meant to be will be James." Lily said as she said. Her belief in fate and destiny had grown, and it was to that she had to trust now to get through each day as it came.

An: 99


	118. Bad News

Chapter 118

The reports that Sirius Black brought to his best friend James Potter from the Order meetings were not what he wanted to hear. Things were not getting better. In fact they were only getting worse.

James felt two things predominantly: angry and ashamed. He was hiding up with his family when men he knew - good men were dying to save them.

He didn't know how much more he could take of this he thought to himself. They were in some sot of hell. He wanted to keep every one safe.

He didn't want this to be happening.

An: 100


	119. Death

Chapter 119

"Poor Molly and Arthur. I cant believe this is happening are we are all so bloody powerless to stop it." Lily and James had just heard about the murder of the Prewett brothers.

It just made her want to cry. All of it. It was all so wrong. They had been so faithful to the Order.

Yet in a twisted way it confirmed to her there was still good in the world if people were still willing to give their lives up for something good.

"I know. I - what can you say at a time like this?

An: 100


	120. Assured

Chapter 120

Lily had forgotten what it was to sleep peacefully. Even had she not had Harry she knew she would not have had any sleep. At least he gave her something to do in the middle of the night. To cradle her son was the most she could do to calm herself. He had been sent to her by a god she was sure. Her beautiful son. No mother had ever been so blessed.

"No, I love you more than any other mother had ever loved a son." she assured him.

James watched from the door of Harry's room, smiling sadly.

An: 100


	121. Fear

Chapter 121

"When I sleep all I see is him and us. I see us running. I'm trying to protect you, and Harry but nothing can stop him." James explained. It was the middle of the night and tears run down his cheeks as he spoke to his wife.

She tried to soothe him but as ever nothing worked. They were both broken by what had happened to them.

"I want to keep you safe my love." he said kissing her hand.

"I know. You are a good man. My man. Hush James. We're ok. We'll be ok." she promised.

An: 100


	122. Knew

Chapter 122

Sirius was surprised by how his friends were keeping their spirits up and how his godson was growing. He saw it every day. Whether he just saw how his finger or a toe had grown a little.

"We're going to see him grow tall together." James beamed. "As a family." To say it was the only way to keep their dream alive.

All they could do was wait for it to be over. The war. And stay in hiding.

The Potters weren't going to be safe for a long time to come still though. And James and Lily both knew it.

An: 101


	123. Still Dreaming

Chapter 123

"How long ago Hogwarts does seem?" sighed Lily as they sat in the garden.

"School… when we were there I longed to get out. Now all I want is to go back. When we were things weren't so complicated. Their was a simplistic to life which till know I do not think I ever appreciated." he sighed.

"I know. But that time will come once more. When Harry starts Hogwarts." she dreamed.

"We'll still have his brothers and sisters to look after though."

"I know. But we'll cope till he get back for Christmas." she chuckled.

They still had dreams…

An: 100


	124. More Bad News

Chapter 124

Remus had gone to see James and Lily. He knew they were going to be scared when Sirius had not turned up when he had said he was going to. He had to tell them there best friend had been attacked.

Lily felt as if all she ever did anymore was feel afraid and cry but never had she felt such fear as when she was told their secret keeper had been hurt.

Not because he was that; but rather that he was their dearest friend.

They couldn't lose him. James couldn't. He was a brother to him.

An: 100


	125. A Sirius Suggestion

Chapter 125

"I think I am too often; the attacked proved it to all three of us. So I propose you change. James don't look at me like that. I have thought it through and I am sure it is for the best. I have even found you a replacement, Wormtail. He isn't the obvious choice, no. He isn't much too look at either but he is a marauder, a friend and he is as loyal to all three of you as I am. He's just a safer option than I am right now. He isn't so much as a target."

An: 100


	126. Right

Chapter 126

"Do you think we have done the right thing James, I mean switching to Peter. It isn't that I don't trust him, I do, and he's our friend. But James –"

"Darling, you're rambling. But I know what you mean. I felt more secure with Sirius as our secret keeper too. But Peter is a friend."

"I just want to be told we have done the right thing by swamping. And without Dumbledore knowing."

"No one can tell us that. We just have to try and trust fate."

"I know. But that is getting harder to do."

An: 100


	127. No Idea

Chapter 127

When Lily and James Potter got into bed that night they had no idea that their new secret keeper was already selling them out to his master.

As baby Harry lay in his crib he had no idea that in just twenty four hours his loving parents were going to be taken from him, leaving him alone in the world.

Sirius and Remus had no idea the golden age of the Marauders was over.

But more than anything Peter had no idea he had just destroyed the most loving family which he ever could have been a part of.

An: 99


	128. Morning

Chapter 128

When the Potter family awoke on Halloween morning there was absolutely nothing to foreshadow what was going to have taken place in there home that evening. Harry woke in a good mood and got into bed with his mum and dad for a while, babbling away to himself. At fifteen months he had mastered how to walk as well as say 'mama' and 'dada.' Life with him seemed hopefully. But it was a smoked screen.

"I'll get breakfast." Said Lily as she put her dressing gown on. It was normal. Nothing out the ordinary. There was not a single sign.

An: 100


	129. Best Friends

Chapter 129

There were no more visits from Sirius but that did not stop James and Harry having fun playing together which the Potters boys did so regularly together. Every day. Lily had to say she had doubted James's ability to be a father when she had been young. But she had just got him so wrong. Everything about him she had got wrong. He was kind, funny, gentle, sweet.

He was her man and she _loved_ him. She loved both her boys passionately. Always would...

Harry laughed hysterically at his father's games. They were truly the best of friends.

An: 100


	130. Cuddle

Chapter 130

James held Lily tight on the sofa. Harry was in between them and she had her eyes shut as they enjoyed a short but restful moment together.

Bang.

James knew. It was in that second that he was sure he knew. He had come for them. Lily lay still for a moment. But he knew she realised what had happened as well.

"Its over."

"Not while I breathe it isn't. Get our son out. Lily, take Harry and run. You both have to run. You have to live." He said to her. They were his family. He had to protect them.

An: 101


	131. No Time

Chapter 131

Lily nodded. She knew she had to run for the sake of their son.

"I love you James Potter," she said as they got up. Harry had begun crying in her arms. He knew something was wrong just as much as they did.

He nodded. "And I love you. Always have. Always will." Embracing them close for one last time he kissed his wife and then his son.

The tears welled up in her eyes. They had been so careful. But Peter...

"Why did he betray us?"

"I don't know. And we don't have time to answer that. Run."

An: 99


	132. Meant To Be

Chapter 132

James faced the door. When voldemort came for him he was going to be there to face him.

It was odd he thought to himself. When he had thought about this moment he had always thought he would feel more fear. But he didn't. He felt ready to face his ending. As long as he could hold him off long enough to allow his son and his wife out of the house. All he wanted now was time for them. He was ready for his to come to an end if that was what was meant to be.

An: 100


	133. Death Comes

Chapter 134

When the end came James did not feel it. But his wife heard it. She had been shutting the door to her son's room when she had heard his body fall to the ground. He had stopped shouting. It was as if a door in her heart had been shut. She knew it was never to be opened again. But there was no time to grieve. She had to focus on the Potter man she did have she thought as she held her son close to her.

"It is just you and mum now honey. I love you."

An: 100


	134. Plead

Chapter 134

"Not Harry – take me please – not my son!"

Lily fought as hard as she could that day for both of their lives, but she knew as soon as she saw Voldemort come into the room that she was going to be reunited with James sooner than she wanted to be. But them being together – that wouldn't be bad.

She just didn't want her son to die. He hadn't even lived yet.

"Take me – take me!"

There was nowhere for them to run. All she could do now was plead. And plead she did. For her baby.

But it did no good.

An: 100


	135. What Remained

Chapter 135

In the wreckage of what had once been Godrics Hollow sat a baby. Harry was not crying. He just sat there.

It was the beginning of what would prove to be a difficult life without the love of his parents. The love he had not yet had to want for.

But now that time in his life was over. The days he had had with his parents were over.

Of the Potter family he was all that remained. The time of the Marauders was now over.

Lily and James had lived out the best days of their lives.

**THE END **

An: 100


End file.
